


tree houses and high tech loveys

by paperback92



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, Minor Injuries, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Whump, i operate outside of canon now, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperback92/pseuds/paperback92
Summary: Tony runs towards the sounds of her screams. They lead him to where he had last left her and Pete: the tree house. The same tree house that was in one piece an hour ago is now hunks of broken wood, shattered and scattered along the ground. And Morgan-His daughter’s stuck in the middle of a web that’s suspended between the tree that the clubhouse was in and its next-door neighbor.





	tree houses and high tech loveys

Tony’s sitting on the front porch of his lake house, scrolling through his phone, enjoying the afternoon spring breeze, when Morgan’s scream pierces the air like a knife. 

“DADDY!” 

Tony’s up and running before he even realizes he’s moving. He’s not even sure where his phone is now. It was in his hand but now it’s gone. He could have stomped on it for all he knows. 

All he knows for sure is that something is wrong with his little girl and that’s all that matters. 

He runs towards the sounds of her screams. They lead him to where he had last left her and Pete: the tree house. The same tree house that was in one piece an hour ago is now hunks of broken wood, shattered and scattered along the ground. And Morgan- 

She's stuck in the middle of a web that’s suspended between the tree that the clubhouse was in and its next-door neighbor. 

“Morgan!” Tony rushes to her and skims his hands her little body. “Are you hurt, baby? Where’s Peter?” 

“Petey!” She answers with another scream. She points behind him. “Petey!” 

Tony whirls around and his heart nearly stops. 

Peter is face down in the dirt. 

At first, Tony’s mind jumps to the worst-case scenario because it’s hard to tell if Peter’s even moving. But then he spies the foot that’s kicking the ground. And when he kneels down beside him, Tony can hear Peter’s muffled grunts of pain. 

“Pete? Tell me what’s hurting, bud.” Peter responds with a groan and Tony makes an executive decision. “I’m going to turn you over, all right?” 

He's pretty sure that Peter doesn't have a spinal injury, but he’s still careful as he helps Peter flip onto his back. The kid’s littered with cuts and bruises but Tony sees what the biggest problem is instantly. 

Peter’s left shoulder’s dislocated. It’s drooping a good half inch lower than his right and looks like it’s already trying to swell. They’ll have to pop it back before Peter’s super healing takes care of it itself and his shoulder heals wrong. 

Peter grits his teeth through the whole process of Tony inspecting him and makes as little noise as possible. It dawns on Tony that it’s likely because he doesn’t want to scare Morgan more than she already is. 

Distantly, Tony hears Pepper calling for him. 

“Over here!” He yells back. “Hurry!” 

Behind him, Morgan is crying. She needs to get out of that web and Tony doubts Pepper can pull her out. Not that he’s doubting Pepper Potts’s ability to do anything once she puts her mind to it, but that webbing is tough stuff and without dissolvent, it’d take nothing less than super strength to get Morgan out. He hopes his brand new, shiny metal arm will do the trick. 

“Hey, Pete?” Tony says, smoothing the kid’s hair back. “I gotta get Morgan out. I’ll be right back, okay?” 

Peter nods jerkily, teeth dug into his lower lip. 

Tony doesn’t waste any time getting to Morgan, looping his arm around her waist and pulling as hard as he can. The metal groans with the effort but it eventually does the trick, pulling her free. She goes straight from the web to her mother’s waiting arms. 

“What on earth happened?” Pepper asks, her gaze jumping from Morgan, to Peter, then to the remains of the tree house. 

“I’m not sure.” Tony answers, already heading back to Peter. “But it’ll be okay. Just take Madame President back to the house. We’ll be there soon, promise.” 

Pepper gives him a tight-lipped nod and leaves. Tony waits until they’re out of hearing distance before he gingerly wraps an arm around Peter and sits him up. 

“Here we go. That’s it.” 

As soon as the kid’s upright, what little color he still had drains from his face and Tony really hopes that he doesn’t blow chunks right there and then. 

“Easy, bud.” He soothes. Peter whimpers as Tony’s propping him up against the trunk of a tree and the sound cuts Tony to the quick. He gently pulls Peter’s hand away from his injured shoulder. Somehow it looks worse now than it did a few minutes ago. 

“Yup, definitely dislocated.” 

“I figured.” Peter grunts; His first coherent sentence since Tony found him. 

“Okay, you have two options.” Tony says, lightly massaging Peter’s arm, testing out the damage. So far, he thinks it looks worse than it really is. “Door number one: go back to the house, take some pain pills, then we fix your shoulder. Or we can pop that sucker back in right here and now. I recommend door number one.” 

Normally, he wouldn’t have even given Peter a choice, but a part of him is scared that if they wait until his pain meds kick it, it’ll become a real doctor problem. Peter must know that too, because he answers almost immediately. 

“The second one.” 

Tony sighs and warily eyes the lopsided jointed. “You sure?” He asks, going against logic in hopes of giving the kid a painless out. “It’ll hurt like hell.” 

“It already does.” Peter grits out through clenched teeth and Tony shrugs with defeat. 

“All right.” Tony holds Peter’s left hand in his own, rotating it and getting it into position. Natasha, rest her soul, taught him how to do this. He rubs a circle into Peter’s palm and tries to smile reassuringly. 

“You ready?” 

Peter nods. 

“Okay, on three. One-” 

Tony pops the joint back into its socket and instantly regrets it. The scream that bursts out of Peter is jarring and about scares him half to death. But it’s over almost as soon as it starts though, and Peter slumps, panting heavily. 

“Son of a-” 

The rest of Peter’s curse is swept away along with his consciousness. He falls forward and Tony scrambles to support his limp body. He wastes no time quickly scooping Peter up into his arms and getting him to the cabin. 

Pepper and Morgan swarm him as soon as he steps through the front door. 

“Is he all right?” 

“Daddy, is Petey dead?” 

“Jesus.” Tony mutters at his daughter's morbidity, as Pepper clears the couch. She dumps the mountains of blankets and pillows onto the floor and Tony eases Peter down onto the cushions. He picks up a pillow and puts it under his head. 

“Had to pop his shoulder back into place and no, Morgan, he’s not dead, baby.” Tony answers them both at once. He turns to Pepper. “Can you go get an ice pack and that spare arm sling that’s in my dresser?” 

“Pain pills too?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Pepper nods once in acknowledgment and picks Morgan up, settling her on her hip. “All right, little miss. It’s time for you to play in your room for a bit.” 

Morgan doesn’t like that idea at all and express her displeasure until she’s shot down by the no nonsense look Pepper gives her. She won’t do though until Pepper leans over enough for the little girl to plant a goodbye kiss on Peter’s cheek. Only then does she leave without resistance. 

Tony kneels down by the couch and tugs up one of Peter’s shirt sleeve, accessing the damage. It looks bad; It's swollen with deep purple bruises coloring his shoulder and chest. The ice will help with the swelling and with Peter’s healing the bruises would be gone within a couple days. Until then, it'll look rough.

He slips off the kid’s ratty tennis shows then drapes a blanket over him. The web shooters on Peter’s wrists catch his eye. He brushes his fingers over the slim black bracelets. If it hadn’t been for them, his baby could have been seriously hurt today. Or worse. 

Tony goes to unlatch one when Peter jerks awake, grabbing Tony’s arm in a panic. 

“Wait-stop-” He gasps, barely awake. 

“Easy, Pete. It’s just me.” 

Peter visibly relaxes at the sound of Tony’s shoulder, falling back onto the pillow and eyes slipping closed. It amazed Tony the amount of trust that his children have in him and he’s not sure what he’s done to deserve it. 

He continues to work on the web shooter, but Peter stops him again just as Tony gets it off. 

“No,” He protests groggily. “Leave it.” 

“Why?” 

"Need it.” Is Peter’s groggy answer and Tony decides that it’s not a fight worth having, so he hands the device back. He watches how, even exhausted and half asleep, Peter deftly clasps it on his wrists like its second nature. 

Pepper walks back into the room in time to see Peter finish putting the webs shooter back on and shoots Tony a look of mild disapproval. Tony just shrugs back at her, unbothered. In the grand scheme of things, he supposes that Peter wanting his web shooters was no different than Morgan wanting her lovey. 

Sure, the web shooters may be a high tech, weaponized lovey, but the basic function was the same. 

Pepper puts the supplies on the coffee table by Tony then leans over Peter. She brushes back the curls on his forehead and presses her hand against it. 

“Hey, hun. How you feeling?” 

Peter cracks an eye open and smiles up at her. It wobbles under the weight of his exhaustion. 

“Tired.” 

“Hurting any?” 

“Yeah,” He admits after a second, a testament of how bad he’s feeling. “I’m sore more than anything.” 

“Well, yeah, that’s because you took a hell of a tumble.” Tony says, helping Peter sit up and handing him two of the pain pills. “Thankfully for you, I’ve got something to hit the spot. Need any water?” 

Peter shakes his head and takes the pills dry. He’s quiet as Tony tends to his shoulder, pressing the ice pack against it then putting his arm in the sling. Pepper watches silently from the love seat. 

Peter’s eyes are back closed by the time Tony finishes and guides him back against the pillow. Tony knows that pills are doing their job when Peter turns his cheek against the soft fabric, humming contently. He smiles as he runs his hand through Peter’s curls and gets another sleepy sound in return. 

Somewhere upstairs, Morgan yells for something and Pepper gets up to check on her. She stops just long enough to peck both Tony and Peter on the cheek. 

Peter’s nearly asleep. Tony knows that he should let the kid go to sleep. God knows he needs it. But there’s something swirling around Tony’s head that won’t leave him alone until he asks it. 

“Pete, what happened out there?” 

Peter starts a little but recovers, frowning thoughtfully. “Morgan wanted to play in the tree house. Everything was fine until my spidey sense started going crazy. I shot that web and threw her in. The whole thing collapsed right after. She’s okay, right?” 

“Thanks to you.” 

Peter ducks his head shyly at the praise and just a moment later, he’s out like a light. At the sound of his soft snores, Tony let’s out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He slumps from his position on the couch and slides onto the floor. 

He can’t relax though. Dozens of scenarios run through his head. What ifs of what could have happened today. 

What if Peter’s spidey scene hadn’t gone off? What if Morgan had been up there by herself? What if Peter’s web shooter had jammed? What if he’d landed wrong? What if- 

His panicked thoughts slam to a halt when Pepper crouches down beside him and passes a sleeping Morgan into his arms. He takes her on auto-pilot, tucking her close to him. 

It’s an instant balm to his frayed nerves. 

They’re soothed even more as Pepper sits beside him, nudging him over and putting him closer to Peter. He reaches out, taking her hand. She smiles and him and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Everything okay?” She asks. 

Of course, it is. Both of his children are safe and sound and he’s currently holding hands with the most beautiful, perfect woman in the whole world. What else could he want?

“Everything’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [ tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/awwcoffee92) <3


End file.
